Unbreak
by mag721
Summary: "Ben Mercer. Is that the guy? The one who broke Annie into thousands of tiny pieces?" he gritted out. / Auggie hears something he shouldn't. Oh, how he hates having to keep secrets from Annie... / Auggie/Annie multi-chapter fic


**AN: First off, let me say this: Who is PSYCHED that _Covert Affairs _has already been picked up for a second season? Woohoo! :o) Anyway, the idea behind this multi-chapter fic has been bouncing around my brain for a few weeks now, but it really began fleshing itself out when I got Ryan Star's CD _11:59_. It has now been proclaimed as my Auggie/Annie soundtrack. Seriously. So, "Unbreak" is my A/A theme song. Look up the lyrics and tell me they aren't perfect. **

**A few things about this fic:  
a. I take a bunch of liberties with time frames. You'll notice this especially since I chose to set in 9 months down the road.  
2. I do not have a clue what Ben Mercer's deal is in the show at this point in time. I made up what I perceive him to be involved in. If his role in Annie's life comes to light in the show during the course of this fic (which is highly likely), then I may or may not make changes accordingly. It will depend on how twisted his real role is to the one I've created for him. Just keep that in mind for the future. **

**Anyway, sorry for this monster of an Author's Note! I don't own anything related to _CA_ (except my idea)! Please read and review! I love feedback/constructive criticism! Thank you! :o)

* * *

**"Beer at the tavern tonight, Aug?"

Auggie leaned back in his chair with his hands clasped behind his head, inhaling the subtle fragrance of grapefruit. "Well if it isn't Annie "Sweet Talker" Walker," he smirked.

"Hey now," Annie said, grinning sheepishly, propping herself against Auggie's desk, "what else am I supposed to do if I can't break cover?"

Auggie chuckled at her shyness and lack of confidence even after nine months in the CIA. "I'm just playing with you, Annie. I just had _no _idea that the San Diego Zoo had keepers who traveled across the country to observe 'wildlife,'" he motioned with air quotes, "in the alley behind a large empty warehouse where there just _happened_ to be arms dealers swarming around, that's all I'm saying."

Annie huffed, giving Auggie a shove on the shoulder, which caused his chair to wobble and almost fall. "Oh, shut up. They bought it, didn't they?"

"Probably because they were focused more on your body than your words," Auggie retorted, instantly reddening for having remotely mentioned anything about Annie's body.

It was well known around the department that Annie was a looker, but she didn't need Auggie to be another person who objectified her. Auggie didn't really need to be having those thoughts in the first place; Annie was his best friend. His beautiful, talented, intelligent best friend who he may or may not be softening toward, but his best friend nonetheless.

Annie watched Auggie blush, which in turn made her smile widely. She knew Auggie hadn't meant his words as an innuendo, but it didn't make it any less cute that he was embarrassed by it. She could always count on him to make her smile. Actually, she could always count on him. Period. And knowing that warmed her thoroughly.

"Well, thanks, Auggie," Annie placated. "Let's just hope the intel I got was enough since I probably can't pull off the zookeeper gag twice."

"What I sifted through was great. Always is, Annie," he smiled. "So, yes, beer?"

"Yes, definitely," she nodded, pushing off of the desk. "I need to finish that report. Then, I'll meet you at my car?"

"Sure thing," he called in the direction her kitten heels were retreating.

Shutting down his computer, Auggie grabbed his laser cane and headed for the door. As he came up to Joan's office, he stopped when he heard the words "Annie can't know." The muffled voices indicated the door was closed or at least partially closed. Auggie was never one to eavesdrop, but if Annie was in some kind of trouble, he wanted to know about it. He listened to the scene unfold.

"I'm tired of sending out one of my best field agents on silly and sometimes dangerous missions just because we have hopes of drawing Ben Mercer out of hiding!" Joan cried.

Auggie wrinkled his brow in confusion. Who was Ben Mercer and what did he have to do with Annie? Suddenly, the realization hit him. Was Ben Mercer the man who left Annie in Sri Lanka? _Oh no…_he thought.

"Annie's only been with us nine months, Joan," Arthur reasoned.

"I don't care if she's been with us nine months or nine years, Arthur! She's smart and she knows how to think on her toes," Joan defended. "She's one of the best already, and I hate putting her in these petty positions."

"It's my decision, Joan," Arthur warned. Auggie knew that voice. That was Arthur's _I have the authority here_ voice. It worked on everyone.

Everyone but Joan.

"She's my operative, Arthur," Joan shot back. "I won't do it."

"We aren't arguing about this anymore. You will be sending her out," Arthur demanded. "Put Auggie in her ear to guide her through. It's a simple stake-out. We need to know if Mercer's contacts are still stationed where we think they are. She won't see Mercer; she'll be fine."

Auggie heard Joan sigh in frustration. It was barely there, but it was then he knew that Arthur had won.

"Fine, Arthur," she relented, obviously tired of arguing. "I'll send her out the first chance I get."

"Dinner tonight?" Arthur said, voice suddenly hopeful.

Auggie snickered internally. _Doubtful_, he thought to himself.

"I don't think so, Arthur. I'd like to be alone tonight," Joan said stiffly.

Joan rushed out the door and rounded the corner, smacking straight into Auggie.

"Oh! Auggie, you scared me," she said, flustered.

"Joan," he greeted formally.

They walked together to the elevator, Auggie a picture of calmness, and Joan constantly eyeing him and wondering if he heard anything. It wasn't until they were safely in the elevator that Auggie turned to Joan and spoke.

"Ben Mercer. Is that the guy?" Auggie blurted out.

"What guy?" Joan evaded.

Auggie rolled his unseeing eyes. "_The_ guy, Joan. The one who broke Annie into thousands of tiny pieces," he gritted out.

There was a pregnant pause as Joan considered her options. "Yes," she said quietly.

"I don't understand, Joan," Auggie said, shaking his head. "Is he CIA?"

There was another pause and then the elevator stopped. It buzzed as though someone had pushed the emergency button to stop the elevator manually. Auggie swallowed thickly, knowing that for Joan to pull that stunt, this had to be some important intel.

"He was in a deep undercover op and couldn't come out of it. He went rogue and disappeared off the grid for awhile," she explained. "Then, we got word he was in Sri Lanka."

"With Annie," he deduced.

"Yes," Joan nodded. "Well, he must have eyes and ears everywhere, because somehow he knew we were close. He fell off the map again about three months before Annie got to the farm."

Auggie raked a frustrated hand through his shaggy, dark hair as the pieces began to click in his brain.

"So, you brought up Annie to lure Ben out," Auggie accused bitterly.

"Yes," Joan admitted. "Call it fate. Call it a happy coincidence. No one realized Annie was the girl Ben was with until we dug deeper into her file. It just worked out that way."

A strange feeling overtook Auggie. He had an overwhelming urge to protect Annie even more than he tried to do. He couldn't believe Joan was going along with this.

"Joan, you have to tell her," Auggie insisted.

"I can't," Joan sighed. "It's strict protocol to pursue Mercer under the radar."

Auggie groaned in frustration. "Who's got eyes on Mercer?" he bit out.

"Jai has been watching him since we called Annie up," Joan explained.

"So that's why he's always trying to get close to Annie," Auggie grumbled, more to himself than to Joan.

Joan smiled at her tech op knowingly. "Something like that, I'm sure."

Auggie's mind was going a mile a minute with this new information. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew one thing.

"Joan, I need to tell Annie," Auggie tried a different approach. "It's been a little over a year since he left her, and she's just starting to feel whole again. I can't let her go through this again when Ben surfaces. I won't let her," he said fiercely.

Joan sighed, knowing this was going to be another argument. She knew Auggie wouldn't let this go; she saw the connection between him and Annie. It reminded her a lot of the early stages of her relationship with Arthur.

"Auggie, I'm afraid I can't let you do that," she said, hoping to shut him down.

"With all due respect, ma'am, I have to disagree," Auggie claimed resolutely, allowing a slight edge to come into his voice. Normally he wouldn't dare to speak that way to a superior, but this was one thing he felt he had a right to be passionate about.

"Auggie!" she reprimanded sharply. "You are a wonderful agent and asset to this team. Your rapport with Annie and her trust in you is something I haven't seen in a long time." She leveled her gaze at him, and even though he couldn't see her, he felt the heavy weight of her stare. "I would hate to have to relocate you to another department if you cannot follow orders and keep this to yourself," she warned.

"You wouldn't," Auggie challenged in half-disbelief, half-wariness.

Joan sighed again, and placed her hand on Auggie's shoulder. This time she spoke more sympathetically, "I know that you respect and care for Annie. We all do. But you cannot jeopardize this mission with your personal feelings."

"But–"

"You have to forget you ever heard Arthur and I speaking. Do I make myself clear?" Joan demanded.

"Yes ma'am," Auggie relented. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Joan simply patted his shoulder and leaned over to put the elevator back in motion. The rest of the short ride was made in silence, though not uncomfortable. When it came to the ground level, Auggie motioned for Joan to precede him out the door.

"Have a good night, Auggie," Joan called over her shoulder. "See you Monday."

"Good night, Joan," he called back. He took a deep breath, grateful that his boss was an understanding woman. Any other boss probably would have fired him on the spot for his actions a few minutes ago. Still, he had to shake his head: even when she wasn't here, Annie was getting him into all kinds of trouble.

Having taken so long getting out of the building, Annie had already gotten to her car and pulled it around to the front of the building. Auggie heard the horn honking and Annie calling out to him. He got into the passenger seat, slipped on his seatbelt, and slumped his head against the window.

"What's wrong with you?" Annie questioned, putting the car in drive. "You look like someone just kicked around your puppy."

_No, just my best friend._ "Oh. Um, no, I'm fine," Auggie said absently, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Joan just put me on a mission I'm not too fond of."

"What is it? You and Jai going to be undercovah lovahs?" she asked, giggling playfully.

Auggie grinned in spite of himself. It was always the littlest things about Annie that made him smile "No, nothing like that," he said. "Thank God," he tacked on as an afterthought.

"Well then, what?" she pressed, knowing Joan wasn't putting him on field missions anymore.

"Classified," he smirked.

"Whatever, Auggie," she countered, gently knocking his resting arm off the center console. "You know you'll spill soon. There are no secrets between us."

He knew she meant it as lighthearted as it came out, but he gave her a sobering look. She was right. There had never been any secrets between them. Until now. He sighed deeply, wishing for the millionth time that he didn't have a job where it was second nature to lie to those he cared for.

"I know that, Annie," he said quietly. "Just trust me, okay?"

He said it with such conviction that Annie knew better than to press the matter. "Okay, Aug," she conceded. "Now, let's get those beers."

Auggie scoffed lightly. Yeah, after all this, he definitely needed a beer.

* * *

**AN2: Please remember, reading and reviewing = Love! ;)**


End file.
